Space Case 4: Burden Of Conscience
Burden Of Conscience is the fourth episode of Power Rangers Star Chase and the fourty-fourth episode of The Destiny Shard Saga. Summary The rangers land on a stange planet, in which the citizens look up to their leader as a divine god. Will they fall to her control as well? Featured Planet: Arathna Plot Rygor is very peeved with the Ion Chamber operation. Word has caught on to the Quil People that Lieutenants Cybax and Zora were killed by the Star Chasers. Bounties have been set for the team. Rocky is set at $50,000, Zader at $45,000, Comet at $25,000, Sapling at $1,000, Rose at $100,000, and Mirra at $500,000. Chaos is especially angry. "So, I told you to get me the Ion Chamber. And instead, you bring me a bounty over my daughters head. This is not working out any more Rygor." "I will not fail you again. I will bring you the Ion Chamber, no matter what!" Rygor says through gritted teeth. Nova watches in toil as she has not had her chance at retrieving the Chamber. The Star Chaser makes it way through the galaxy at light speed. Comet, the designated pilot, does his job properly. Meanwhile, the team looks at the bounties. "Dang, they put me at third most valuable." Rocky jokes. Mirra knows full well the target she has become. Zader plays around on the ship, and accidentally turns on the Chaser network, to which Rocky screams "NO! ZADER STOP!" "WELL, LOOKEY HERRE, BOYS! Gud ol' Riley decided call us agin" This is the voice of Urond, The Chaser. Urond was the one who kidnapped Rocky as a child. He is pirate with a classic draw. His entire crew is made up of rowdy, crazy pirates. "Uh, hey Urond, uhhh, uhh, how you been?" "Boy i see heerre, you's gotta bounty on ya head! AND IT AIN"T EVEN THE HIGHEST!" His entire crew laughs at Riley. "Uh yeah, about that-" 'Save it boy, you went'n betrayed us, betrayed ME who raised ya!" "What are you saying, Urond?" Rocky says with a little fear in his voice. "I'm jus sayin' son. Them bounties might be REAL nice. And I do kinda want my ship back. HAAA!" His crew explodes in rowdy cheer. Rocky gulps and shuts off the network. Zader notices Rocky looking a little stressed. He goes to apologize to him. "I'm sorrry for reconnecting you with your father. I didn't know that's what it did. I thought it was a trash can." The rangers then touch down on the planet Arathna, a planet bustling with insect-like people. The Chaser notice the strange actions of the people. They all give glory to their president, Marinda. Rocky gets into a fight with one guy as he makes fun of the president. Marinda is a beautiful, tall, bald woman of power. Marinda walks out seeing and recognizing the Chasers.Why does she do this? "Chasers! For fending off some of the Quil from the galaxy, I want to congratulate you for your efforts. The four are weary, but Zader is pretty gung ho about it. "C'mon when I was on Hona-Lar I was honored well! It wil be fun!" He says. "All we came here for was to get gas!" Comet says As soon as they sit down and begin to talk with Marinda, she probes them about the Ion Chamber. Zader goes to the bathroom, just as Rocky realizes what's going on. "You're probing us about the Ion Chamber, so that you can steal it for your self!" He says after jumping up on to the table. "Oh I wish I didn't have to do this!" Marinda touches he head, and at an instant. the Chasers' Minds begin to melt. She has control of the Chasers now. Marinda then announces this to none other than Nova and Rygor. Rygor smirks evilly and manically laughs. Zader walks out and doesn't notice the Chasers acting strange. He leaves with them, and they say they've sold the Ion Chamber. "Great! So how much money did we make?" He asks "Nothing!" "What?" "We sold it for a new ship!" "Oh. Can it destroy Rygor?" "Why would we want to do that?" Zader instantly breaks into the chamber and realizes whats going on. Marinda is actually a Quil warrior with the powers of Mind Control, and she weaseled the Chamber from under the Chasers. Marinda reveals it to be true and says the ship will blow in 20 seconds, and she will get the Bounty, and rise in the Quil ranks. Zader jumps into battle and saves his friends before the new ship explodes. Quil guardians arrive and attack the team, and Zader retreats into the ship. Outta ideas, he decides to contact Urond. "Mr. Chaser! I'm under attack, I have nowhere to go, what do I do?" "Now why would'I help youu?" "I don't know, I just thought you'd know! Your son, his mind's been melted. I didn't have anyone to turn to!" "*Sigh*Riley's in danger again? Smck. Boy, your bounty." "Yes" "It says "The Fighter Zader', right?" "Yes" "You earned that title being a killin' machine right" "Yes." "WELL THEN GO GET EM" GET ON GIT! GO GO!" Urond inspires Zader to fight, and he defeats the Quil soldiers, and meets Marinda again. "FACE THE WRATH OF THE FIGHTER ZADER!" He lunges at Marinda, but she overpowers him. He is no match for her. He then notices the brain control module, and strikes it, releasing the Chasers and the citizens. Soon, all the Chasers are together. They overpower Marinda together, and destroy her with Rocky's double Chaser Magnums. "Bye Bye Baddie!" Rygor is furious at this revalation, but Nova reveals she's been working on something. The Maximizer. It grows monsters to giant size. They grow Marinda, but the Chasers defeat her with the Star Chaser Megazord. Zader picks up the Ion Chamber, and the rangers leave. "Zader, how did you defeat all those soldiers?" Rose asks "It was Rocky's father! He reminded me of my power!" "My father! You think Urond is my father huh" Rocky says "I know you might not like him, but he's a support for you. He only helped me after he heared you were in trouble." Zader says. Rocky sighs, and then turns on the network again. "Hey Urond!" "ROCKY! HAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" Urond is visibly relieved seeing Rocky alive. His crew laughs and is raucous again. Debuts *Urond The Chaser *Lieutenant Marinda Trivia *'Comics/Movie Counterpart:' Avengers #219-220 *Star Log 6: Argg! The Father Of The Space Pirate! (Choushinger Counterpart) Category:Power Rangers Star Chase